Runner
by MoonShadowz
Summary: In Kyoto, drug dealing is on the rise. The Kyoto Police Department receive one lead, about a drug runner. Desperate, they find & shoot down the blue haired runner, causing her to go to the Kyoto Hospital and into the care of a red eyed physical therapist.
1. Welcome Home

"Take a right up a head," a man with black hair flipped through some papers in a folder, announced. He was dressed in a black sweater and blue jeans. A gun holster hugged his hips, a 10mm handgun peering through the leather straps.

"I've been driving for a while now. They may not even be out today. Plus, you know how much I hate driving around this part of town, Reito, even if it is for the case. Especially in the brand new Subaru Legacy that the tax payers paid for, " the man driving replied. He was much tanner than his passenger, blonde hair resting on the top of his head while the rest was brown. Just like the black haired man beside him, he was dressed in a sweater, jeans and also carried a holster wielding a 10mm gun, along with a pair of handcuffs.

"Tate we had orders from Takeda that the runner would be in this part of town. I mean do you honestly expect them to be located in a rich section? They locate here because they understand the fears of the Kyoto Police Department," The man named Reito answered. Looking up from the folder in his lap, he began scanning the streets for any sign of the runner. Reito had to admit, driving a brand new Subaru around a poor section of Kyoto, was a bit suspicious. They should have taken the old, beaten up Toyota Corolla.

"Yeah…I guess so," Tate sighed as his hands gripped the leather wheel before him. He silently turned the steering wheel, taking the next right, something catching the corner of his eye as he turned. "Reito," the blonde man whispered as he continued driving, now at a significantly slower speed, down the street.

"Park the car," Reito whispered back, his head whipping around, catching a glimpse of what his partner saw. As the car slowly came to a stop against the curb, the black haired man took a deep breath, taking a chance to check the surroundings. If the runner was going to take off, they had to know what they were up against.

It was a filthy street. Even the blackened sky could not even hide how hideous of a place this was. People whom were just moments ago sitting on the sidewalks, had fled from the scene, fearing that the now approaching new car were actually cops. There were cars parked against either side of the curb, some of their windows smashed or tired slashed. They were parked in front of broken down buildings, now shelters for the homeless. These window broken, door missing, shelters were covered with graffiti. A loud pumping sound began to fill the car. Music, rap music, one of the many nonchalant signs of a runner near by.

"Are you ready?" Reito mumbled as he placed the folder underneath the seat of the car. His hand momentarily gripping his gun at his side before taking a silent, deep breath. This was their only chance, their only lead in months. If they failed, the city could be infiltrated with the news of how the KPD was unable to keep up with the drug issues at hand. This could cause a train reaction of drug dealers making Kyoto their new hot spots.

"Lets go," Tate calmly states. Though his voice was calm, his fingertips trembled against the steering wheel. It shouldn't be that hard, right? They only had to deal with one runner. Just one. All alone. Standing there on the corner of the street. The blonde man balled his hand into a fist before closing his eyes and remembering his training. His eyes popped opened at the sound of a door opening.

Both men opened the door to the blue car, each straightening out their sweaters for the holsters not to be seen. This was it, it was time to prove if they were ready, time to prove that they were the top Officers in the Kyoto Police Department.

The black haired man inhaled sharply, the smell of burning marijuana filling the air. His eyes glanced to the smoke dancing out of the one of the run down building's many broken windows. "Its nice to know that the poor would rather spend money on drugs rather than spend it on the essentials," the Officer thought. Reito turned his head to his partner, whom was a few steps ahead of him. This was it.

Tate strode forward, toward the runner. The rap music was louder now, much louder than it was in the car, although a low rumbling undertone filled his ears. "Thunder?" He spoke aloud, shooting his partner a quizzical gaze. The partner only shrugged and nodded. The two had neglected to check the weather report due to their almost full day of driving and searching. Sighing quietly, he continued to stride forward until he was about two yards away from the runner.

"Hey," Reito called, once he was side by side with his partner. The runner made no move to look over, only bobbing their head to the American rap music, a small amount of smoke coming out from under their hood. Once again Reito called, and again no sign from the runner. The black haired Officer glanced down at the feet of the runner, a large stereo sat their, its speakers vibrating with force. Making a notion to his partner, Reito nodded toward the stereo.

Tate stepped over the curb and turned the knob of the large device down. Now that the music was lowered it was possible to understand what the rapper was saying. "Ah this is Eminem," The blonde haired man exclaimed, causing a shocked runner to jump at the words.

"Damn I wasn't expecting anyone to be coming by," The runner yawned, a cigarette hanging from their lips drop slightly, as they opened their green eyes to inspect the sweater wearing men. Pale hands, covered in fingerless gloves, reached out from their grey sweatshirt, yanking down the hood. A matching grey beanie sat upon their long blue hair. The runner gently whipped their nose, still inspecting the men closely.

"Wait a second," Tate quietly stated before taking a closer look at the runner for himself. A grey sweatshirt, approximately a size to big hung from their body. A pair of ripped dark blue jeans covered their legs, while black beaten up Chucks covered heir feet. He leaned in, examining the green eyes before pulling off the cap of the runner.

"It's a girl?" Reito silently said, astonished. The Officer felt an extensive amount of weight drift off of his shoulders and float into the air. If this was a female runner they had nothing to fear, this would be as simple as one, two, three.

"Give that back you bastard," The blue haired girl snarled her teeth clamping down on her cigarette as she yanked the beanie back, and placed it upon her head. "Now what do you want?" She asked huskily, her hands now resting peacefully in the pocket of their sweatshirt. "I'm loaded with crack and mary jane but if you want some meth your gonna have to give me a minute to get it."

A loud cackle filled the air once more. "Ah, the storm is coming in fast Reito, don't you think we should make this fast?" The blonde haired Officer asked before reaching into his pocket. "I only have about 1700 yen. How much will that buy us?" Tate asked, playing this out like any other transaction. State the amount of money, ask how much they get, get the amount, and pin the person for the transaction.

"Heh that will only get you a gram of coke and a little bit of marijuana. How about you show me some more money and I'll show you what I've got," The girl smiled, her surprisingly white teeth, shining. Her hands emerged out from the pocket, several baggies dangling from her fingertips.

Reito only stared at the bluenette before him. She was young, he could tell that much. Her teeth were still white, usually drug runners would blend in with the homeless around Kyoto. No wrinkles, no sign of age or wear and tear. And to have that much confidence and show the consumer the amounts you are carrying, she must have been doing it for a while too. "Like we said we only have seventeen hundred. We'll take the cocaine." The Officer stated his partners amount once more.

"Fine," The green eyed girl sighed, putting all of the baggies into the pocket. She held a bag of coke and extended her hand out. No way was she just going to hand over the drug without being caught, that was an amateur mistake. When money was placed into her pale hand she threw the baggy at the black haired man. She was just about to thank her new customers for her business when a loud rumble sounded right above them. Her green eyes darter to the sky, wincing slightly as droplets of water began to fall, extinguishing her cigarette . Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye, a gun being drawn.

"Place your hands where I can see them," Tate exclaimed over the mild rainfall his hands griping his 10mm. The now slippery gun aimed at the girls head. It was perfect really, the timing of the weather may just in fact be a benefactor today. He could help but smirk, this was just about as smooth as it they get!

The bluenette raised her hands slowly, she took a small breath, her green eyes glancing at the black haired man who was kneeling down to place the coke on the ground. Her one hand reached for her cigarette, and threw it down to the ground. Without even turning her head, she swiftly kicked her leg into the air, making contact with the blonde haired man's gun, knocking it out of his fingers. "The weather may just be a benefactor today," She thought while easily catching the gun and sprinting away into a small alley, her black Chucks tapping against the cold hard ground.

"Fuck," Reito and Tate both exclaimed. The blonde took off first, sprinting right after the girl, Reito was right on his tail. "Oi, Reito right, right," Tate yelled, making a sharp turn right. For the time being he was the black haired Officer's eyes, he was unable to see ahead due to them being the same height and the narrow walls of the alley.

A small smirk appeared on her lips as she ran. Glancing over her shoulder she could see the two men running after her. In that momentary second of losing her focus she lost her footing and collided with the ground, sliding about two feet, and into the side of a dumpster. A small groan emitted from her mouth as her gloved hands gripped the wet ground. The pitter patter of rain splashing all around her pounding head as she looked at her new surroundings, a fence and a dumpster, and a dead end. She peered over her shoulder once again and saw the blonde haired man not even seven yards away. That's when she cocked the gun and shot twice before scrambling off the ground and jumped the fence.

The black haired Officer stopped for a mere second as he heard his partner let out a cry. "Wait here Tate," Reito yelled as he turned his body and slipped past his fellow Officer. With gun in hand the Officer climbed the dumpster and peered down the other side of the fence. It was just another alley, a small, short one, connected to the first one and she was right here running in the middle. Reito raised his gun fast and closed his left eye, taking a small inhale he shot three times.

The green eyed girl collided once more to the ground, her gun skidding out of her hand and along the length of the alley. A long whimper passed through her lips as she reached down and gripped stomach. It felt as if it was on fire, bursting with internal flames. She wasn't able to move fast, matter how she thrust her body against the cold, damp alley way. Her pale hands gripped the tar of the ground and attempted to pick herself up and get to safety. She had managed to get herself into a pushup position, that's when she felt a hand being placed on her head. The bluenette's head, unwillingly, was lifted off the ground before being slammed into it. This happened two more times, her body being picked up, each and every time, a new scrape appeared on her face, blood dripping from the wounds.

This was not part of any training the Kyoto Police Department underwent. He didn't know why he did it. Reito was not even thinking at this point, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he fumbled around for a pair of handcuffs. "Damn," he silently mumbled realizing now that his partner had offered to take them for the day. "She won't get up, she's to weak," His tired mind examined as he stood up and began walking back to the fence at a slow pace. The black haired man whipped his head around when he heard the sound of rustling. His teeth clamped together as acidic rage filled his stomach, now fueling his actions. The Officer made his way back over to the girl and placed his gun directly above her leg and pulled the trigger.

A cry burst from the green eyed girls lips. Tears began to roll down her dirty face, colliding with the blood from her wounds. It had felt like her leg was taken out from underneath her. Like it was cut off with a sword. She couldn't move it at all, no matter how many times she attempted. This was it, there was no way she could escape now, there was only one thing to do, let pain over take her.

-

Tate gripped his side as he waited for his partner to return. He was only grazed with a bullet and yet it felt like his whole chest was lit on fire, burning slowly. Gripping at the sides of the alley walls, he hesitantly pulled himself up. A rumble came from the back of his throat as he stood, still gripping the chipped, graffiti filled walls for support. It was the first time he was hit on a case, a new experience. The blonde Officer's ears had blocked out all sounds from his surroundings, the only thing that broke the barrier was the sound of a loud, feminine, cry.

"Tate." The call brought the blonde to raise his head and catch site of his partner. A smile filled both their faces. "Sit down and call an ambulance," The other Officer calmly stated as he reached his friend. Reito gently placed a hand on Tate's shoulder and eased the man back onto the ground. The black haired Officer gripped the soaking wet sweater, lifting it off of the tan Officer's body. "Just a tiny wound, you be fine with a couple of stitches".

The tan Officer smiled, "Way to sound so nonchalant about it, Reito. Now where is the runner?" Tate was eager to hear the explanation, though he was sure that Reito took her down with ease, it was a girl after all. The blonde watched as his friend released his sweater and stare him in the eyes. The other Officer never spoke, just reached down to his holster, took the handcuffs from their resting case and walked off. The tan man sighed before pulling out a cell phone and dialing the Kyoto Police Department.

-

Low whimpers began pouring out of the girls mouth when she heard the clicks of footsteps coming back. "Shit," she though weakly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, "He's come to finish the job". Her body's senses were fading quickly, all she could feel was pain. All she could see, taste, smell, feel was the oozing, stickiness of blood surrounding her body, a metallic scent filling her nostrils. She was vaguely aware of the grip on the back of her neck, her hands being clasped together with a device colder than the floor of the alley way.

"You wanna tell me your name, or do you want to go through what we just did again?" The Officer threatened. He was sick of this case already, working day after day for just a mere slip up of the drug dealers. "Heh, I wonder, I should let you lie here and let your own kind finish you off?" Reito questioned as a smirk appeared on his face. He yanked the young girl off the ground, his hand sliding up, gripping her blue strand of hair. The black haired man shoved the girl against the wall of the alley way, a spark of what was now hatred, filling his veins.

"N..Natsuki…Kuga..a…I'm..jus..st…seventeen" The bluenette cried, clamping her eyes shut, the man behind her in control over her every action. Her leg felt dead, invisible, unable to move. Natsuki's stomach cried crimson tears of fear and spite. She was only aware of her numb fingertips caressing the side of the alley wall, before hearing a siren explode in her ears. Before she knew what was happened her eye sight went black and her body became limp and her mind complete shut down. She was out like a light.

Reito blinked for a second before realizing the extensive amount of weight pressed on his chest. The girl was gone, not present in this world. He slipped his hand down to her neck and checked for a pulse, holding his breath as he remembered the words of his Commander, before their search for the day had started.

-

"_Now Reito Kanzaki, Yuuichi Tate" A man with spiky black hair began, he was wearing a blue Kyoto Police Department suit. A badge hung from his right chest pocket, bouncing up and down as the man paced back and fourth. "If you were to find a runner today. You must not use force, they have to be kept alive and fully functional. If not, we wouldn't have a case to work with. They are the only ones who can direct us to the drug flow locations and the names of the drug dealers"._

"_Hey you know I go by Tate!" The blonde man sighed before continuing, "But Takeda, what if they run, have a gun or something?" Tate asked, running his hands lazily through his blonde hair. It was five in the morning and being on call for this case twenty four seven was definitely rotting his brain. There was not enough coffee in the world to wake this man up that early in the morning._

"_Tate," The Commander sighed shaking his head. "Must I repeat this every time you go out on a search? If the runner takes off or has a gun you have permission to take them out, just immobilize then for a short amount of time". The black haired man thought for a second, placing his fingers upon his chin, "Now that I think about it with the training you two have together, I'd say take about three shots, a shot in the stomach should be enough to keep them immobilized for a couple of minutes, just long enough for you to get the cuffs on and drag them to the car"._

_-_

The Officer sighed in relief when he felt the weak pulse underneath his fingers. She wasn't dead, that's a plus. Yet with this much damage on her body she would have to be rushed to the Kyoto Hospital as soon as possible, and by the looks of it probably need to be there for a while. "I did what I had to do," He mumbled quietly to himself, attempting to make an explanation for what he had done.

"Oi, you there," A young, brown haired man dressed in a white uniform came sprinting toward the pale Officer. "We found your partner on the other side, I'm taking it that this is the runner?" He asked fixing a cap upon his head. When the black haired man shook his head yes, the man in uniform called to his other workers. "Hey this one's going to need surgery!" He said a loud, kneeling down to examine her leg. Reaching into his front pocket he pulled out a speaker and pressed the button, "We're going to need a Surgeon on call in about the next ten minutes".

Reito watched quietly as three more men came out from the corner. The lifted the child onto the stretcher and pushed her away. "Hey.." The Officer called running over to the first man in uniform her saw. "She just needs a couple of stitches right then the Police Department can take her right away and question her, right?" He asked still gripping his 10mm in his hand.

"Oh, no, no, no," The Paramedic explained, "She'll be in the hospital for quite sometime. That shot through her leg was pretty clean, probably ripped through some muscle maybe even her hamstring. A hamstring injury can take up to six months for the person to recover and be able to walk you know. But hey look at the bright side, your buddy and her stomach injuries will heal in no time flat," the man smiled as he rounded the corner with the Officer.

The black haired man bent down as they reached the corner and picked up the stray 10mm hand gun the girl used. Using the sleeve of his sweater, he picked it up carefully, making sure to get none of his prints on it. After giving the usual information to young brown haired Paramedic; age, name, any information he knew about the girl; He waved to Tate, whom was waiting in the white ambulance before walking back to the bag of cocaine that he had placed on the street. When he arrived there, however the bag was gone, completely invisible. "Fuck one of those building junkies must have taken it" Reito sighed his head hanging low, how was he going to prove this girl was a runner without the drugs, her fingerprints on the gun weren't good enough and two Officers testimonies may not be able to fully shake the views of the jury. "Takeda…is going to murder me."

-

"You did what!?" The Commander screamed into his cell phone. He was just about to enjoy his lunch with his secretary, whom he'd been trying to woo for months and this happened. He had to say his apologizes to his secretary before walking back to his office and shutting the door. "You shot her in the stomach and she was paralyzed, why the fuck did you shoot her in the leg?" Takeda screamed once he was alone.

"Reito. I understand she was attempting to get the hell up but did you hear yourself, attempting! It was a fucking girl and she said she was how old, seventeen! She isn't even an adult," The Commander sighed. He closed his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath, "You better think up a new story Reito or we may not be able to find this girl guilty. Look…just I'll tell the Mayor that we got the girl and she needs medical care, this damn city can pay for the medical bills for once." The spiky haired man finished before closing his cell phone and throwing it to the ground. A growl burst through his lips as he swiped his hands across his desk, knocking every stack of papers into the air.

-

"Calling Doctor Yuuki , calling Doctor Yuuki, please report to surgery room A17. I repeat A17," A voice rang through the halls of the Kyoto Hospital. It was about eleven o'clock, a few hours into the morning shift. At the sound of the announcement a red head, dressed in green scrubs, sighed and stopped in her tracks, she was just about to do her daily patient check ups. The five foot Doctor was the best Surgeon that the Kyoto Hospital had to offer, and due to her reputation around the building, she only got sever emergency cases.

"Hey Nao, I heard that we have two people coming in, ones an Officer and the other's just a kid!" Another red head yelled from her current spot at the desk. She was the information specialist, she called herself, even though her official title was Hospital Security Guard. Knew just about everything that there was to know. She lifted up the flap to the desk and walked side by side with her younger friend. "You know what kind of shit the KPD are going to try to pull here." The red head sighed placing both hands behind her head after fixing her pony tail.

The younger of the two laughed, "A kid hm? Midori you just love being in everyone else's business. But, yeah, its been everywhere in the news, that the Kyoto Police Department was 'closing in' on the recent spike in drug dealers in this area. It wouldn't surprise me that today would be the day." Nao smiled folding her arms over her chest. The two hospital workers reached the surgery room within minutes.

"And by the way Miss. Midori Sugiura," The shorter red head began, gripping the collar of the Security Guard, fixing her tie, "Next time you go behind that desk to visit a certain Miss. Yohko Sagisawa make sure she fixes your uniform before you go running off." The Surgeon's green eyes smirked, while she covered up the Guard's hickey. "Bye" The five foot tall Doctor announced before walking into the surgery room.

"Gah, that Nao," Midori exclaimed, a blush spreading on her cheeks as she shut her eyes and raised a fist, a small vein popping at her forehead. The taller red head sighed before standing up straight and opening her eyes. Her twenty four year old hands trailed down the cotton of her blue Security Guard uniform checking to make sure all was in place. Last time she had visited Yohko a patient had taken that opportunity to sneak the Guard's gun out of her holster, she was never able to let that memory go. Her self check up was cut short as she heard the door of the Hospital's main entrance break open.

The first to rush in was a Paramedic, yanking on the mobile stretcher, seeming to have some difficulty. "Hey Takumi!" Midori yelled rushing over, behind the cart, to help the young man push the cart in. She stood next to another Paramedic, this one at the new patient's side, squeezing a bag attached to an oxygen mask the person in the cart was wearing. Her green eyes scanned the remains in the cart, a girl dressed only in wrappings laid still, unmoving as she was pulled into the surgery room. "Holy shit…it really is a kid," The red head mumbled letting go as soon as Takumi's feet were in the surgery room.

The next to emerge from the entrance was another hospital worker holding a blonde haired man. His condition could not even compare to what Midori had just saw. She gave a sigh of disgust, ever since the drug problem in Kyoto was on the rise it seemed that the KPD was always out shooting more people than they had to, and the thing was most of the people were innocent. The woman wearing the pony tail was about to walk off when Takumi walked through the surgery door. He was visibly shaken, his hands twitching ever so slightly as he took an unsteady breath. "Hey," Midori exclaimed putting a hand on the Paramedics back, "Lets go get a cup of coffee".

-

"What do we have here, Yukino?" Nao questioned as she quickly tied a Surgeon mask around her head. She had just got done washing her hands and putting on latex gloves when the patient was rolled into the room. To be quiet honest she was a bit concerned about how severe the injuries where when she heard a child had been hurt. A child, a person from about age five to seventeen were never taken to a hospital like this, usually they would just push those cases to a community hospital. Only a person whom is on the verge of death is usually taken here.

"From what Takumi told me he said that her name is Natsuki Kuga and she is seventeen years of age, gun shot wounds in her stomach and upper leg." A short haired Nurse replied, fixing her glasses. She stood right next to the on call Surgeon, even though she would have much rather be helping the other Surgeon, ranked number two, Haruka Suzushiro, yet she was assigned to help the other injured person.

"Right." Nao began as she grabbed the wrappings and pulled them gently off of the girls body. A low whistle escaped her lips as she glanced down at the leg before her. "What a beautiful shot," The red head exclaimed, peering through the empty hole in the young girl's pale leg. "You can go Yukino, I have this one covered with the rest of the staff. You should go inform Fujino though, she is going to have one hell of a time performing physical therapy with this young one".

The Nurse shook her head and took her leave. Taking off her gloves she threw them into the trash can and opened the surgery door. "Ah, Haruka," The shy Nurse called, catching a glimpse of blonde hair walking down the hall. She quietly rushed to her side and smiled hesitantly. "Haruka what are you doing your suppose to be helping the other patient".

"Don't you think I know that Yukino?" The blonde sighed pressing her hand to her forehead. "He took me a couple of seconds, only needed some stitches, you know, the usual." Haruka straightened out her white lab coat, before taking the Nurses hand in her own, giving it a gentle kiss "How about you and me go get something to eat?" The Surgeon smiled when the blushing Nurse nodded her head, happily.

The pair made their way to the Hospital's cafeteria, not to many people filled the small, square tables but multiple booths by the windows were taken. They walked over to the food line and looked at their choices. "Why don't you try the new ramen? Mikoto has been helping me make it perfect," exclaimed a busty red head from behind the counter.

"Hello Mai, we didn't know you where on call today," smiled the shy Nurse, slightly saddened when Haruka yanked her hand away from her own. Though it was expected. Ever since the two had begun their relationship Haruka had always acted like a frightened child, not wanting anyone to see her like this. One of her most famous moves would be when the two were kissing in an empty hallway and someone would just so happen to be walking by, Haruka would throw herself into the nearest room, which one time happened to be the men's bathroom.

"Yup, I decided to work today since I wouldn't want Mikoto to be working all by herself, she may try and eat every last bit of food in here." Mai smiled, rolling up the sleeves to her Chef uniform. Unlike any other hospital in the area Kyoto Hospital would have excellent food service. Only the higher middle class and the rich could usually afford the medical bills, so the town figured why not treat them like royalty while they were trying to recover.

As if right on queue, Mikoto, a young black haired girl with two thin braids came hoping out from the food storage locker. "Oi, Mai can I have a piece of this cake?" The short girl smiled holing up the silver of chocolate cake with whipped cream and sprinkles on top. Her eyes were as big as the moon and a small drop of drool hung from her mouth as she stared at it.

Mai giggled before nodding her head, "Of course Mikoto you can have a piece, one piece though, you remember what happened the last time." She turned her head looking back at the two staff workers. "Now what will you guys have?" she asked with a smile.

-

"That was delicious," Yukino called to Mai as the two finished their bowls of ramen. The two waved to each other before Haruka and Yukino walked off once more. "So Haruka, did that patient of yours tell you anything about what's been going on recently," the shy Nurse asked, taking the Surgeon's hand in hers.

"I think he was to stunned to say anything," Haruka replied, blushing lightly when she felt her girlfriend's hand in her own. "He kept mumbling how he felt like he was burning, such a big baby if you ask me." The blonde smirked as she raised her head to laugh. "I bet you he cries if he gets a shot, just like a little tiny child." The woman in the white coat joked as the two walked down the hall. "Hey where are we going?" she asked noticing they were in the therapy wing.

Yukino sighed silently, she knew that Haruka hated going down this wing. Haruka would always compare herself to the Physical Therapist in this wing. Perhaps it was since they were in the same school and college together. Haruka was thankful when she realized her competitor was going into Physical Therapy, she wouldn't have to see her the rest of her life and finally be number one at something, that was until they met once again on the orientation for new staff members. To make matters worse Haruka was once again beat out, this time by someone younger than herself, and once again became number two.

"Nao wants me to inform Shizuru that she will be having a new patient soon," Yukino tired her best to explain. She gripped onto her girlfriends hand a bit tighter and hoped that the blonde would not explode when she caught site of the brunette Therapist. The blonde only sighed and nodded her head.

"Now open up and say ah," The pair heard from outside the Therapist room. They each gave the other a quizzical stare before Haruka gently pushed the half open door all the way open. Peeking their heads through the open door Yukino caught herself from squealing, while Haruka on the other hand…

"Chie Harada just what the fuck are you doing!?" Haruka screamed at the two figures in the room. She ripped her hand once more away from Yukino and pointed at the Therapist and patient, whom were in a comfortable position at the desk farthest away from the door.

The Therapist room was shared by Shizuru Fujino and Chie Harada, each having one desk and one bench for a patient to lay or sit on. Shizuru since she was the number one Therapist, had her desk closest to the door incase of emergencies and Chie on the other hand picked up the rest of the slack.

The two figures pulled apart. "Hey you know about Doctor, patient confidentiality," The black haired Therapist with glasses smiled as she pulled away from a brown haired patient, whom was wearing an open gown. The patient reached over and gave Chie a bang on the head. "Aoi!" The Therapist winced before standing up and straightening out her lap coat.

"Jesus, Chie, you can go around doing this to patients," Haruka yelled folding her arms over her chest. The blonde haired Surgeon shaked her head. "If Alyssa Sears were to hear about how her Doctors were going around and doing such actions with patients she would have you fired first thing in the morning." The blonde bluffed, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The Therapist smirked throwing her hand into the air. "Now what do you two want and don't try and tell me you were trying to find an empty room to get it on in because this one is busy at the moment," Chie laughed before shooting a glance to her patient. The patient only blushed and covered her face in embarrassment at the remark.

"A-actually where trying to find Shizuru," Yukino smiled, closing her eyes and blushing. She wished she had her own office that her and Haruka could go to and do such activities, but for now they would have to deal with empty hallways. "Have you seen her around Chie?" the glasses wielding Nurse questioned while yanking a still amazed Haruka out of the room.

Chie fallowed the two of them, stopping at the door way. She poked her head out, gently shutting the door a bit so no one could see the patient inside the room if anyone were to walk by. "Yeah she just said she was going to be making her rounds. If you ask me I'd go check one of the stands near the surgery wing. She seemed a bit eager to see the new patients coming in, I guess because she hasn't had a patient that doesn't require her services," The Therapist answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Services?" Haruka questioned scratching her head, confused. "You mean like extreme cases right?" The Surgeon said answering her own question. The Therapist responded with a quick nod and wink before shutting the door in the pair's faces. "Hm..Say Yukino what did Nao's patient have wrong with them?" Haruka asked shaking her head to forget what she had just seen moments ago.

Yukino smiled and leaned over, gripping her girlfriends face, keeping it still, before giving a quick peck on the lips. The now blushing Nurse smiled before letting go of Haruka's face. "She had a few gun wounds, one in her stomach and the other went clean through her leg. The hamstring was snapped in half and it took out some muscle. I would definitely say that this is a patient that will need Shizuru's help".

Haruka blinked slowly a few times before calming herself down, a smile appearing on her own lips, "Yukino you know that your smiles are contagious." The blonde gazed at her girlfriend before walking down the hall, "Well what are you waiting for?" The blonde woman called to the Nurse standing in the middle of the hall blushing deeply.

-

"Excuse me," Nao growled angrily, pushing and shoving away nurses who were just idling around the new female patients room. She sighed heavily as she placed the just made name tag on the door, along with the files of the patient. "Man these Nurses need to learn to get out of the way," The red head angrily stated before opening the door, yet something caught her eye. "Fujino?".

The green eyes of the Surgeon had caught the image of the number one Therapist standing outside the patients window, which stared out into the hall. The Therapist looked up and smiled, holding a cup of tea in her hands. Nao shook her head, "You are really eager to start with a new patient huh?" she stated before walking in the door and motioning for the Therapist to come in.

The Therapist shut the door behind her, her crimson eyes catching a quick glimpse of the name on the door, "Natsuki Kuga," her Kyoto-bent accent rolling the name off of her tongue. "Ara, Yuuki was this the patient that was brought in today, the child?" The brunette asked before taking a small sip of her tea. She examined the girl before her, one leg propped up in the air, how her face flushed and blue strands of hair spread out upon the pillow.

"Heh, figures Yukino wouldn't be able to make it in time to tell you everything before you got here. You wouldn't think it was a child, Fujino, she's as fit as a rhino. The KPD is running a background check on her now, but they want us to hold her until she is one hundred percent better." The short Surgeon explained with a smirk. "I swear I thought this kid was a superhuman, she woke up twice during the surgery, knocking all the equipment everywhere, we had to give her enough tranquilizers to take down a full sized horse, she must be in some fucking shape. The tranquilizers were a fast burner though so she should be waking up soon," Nao laughed at her own remark, her arms folded over her green scrubs. "You know she's gonna give you a tough time Fujino, she is a runner after all."

"Ara, Yuuki, it is so nice of you to care about my work. For the first week, possibly even month or so all we will be doing everyday is talking, no physical movement once so ever, and I'm sure if she is as superhuman as you say Midori can always catch her and bring her back." The crimson eyed Therapist smiled, gently blowing on her tea before taking another sip. After finishing her tea, she placed the cup into the trashcan, the bang making the patient in the bed stir.

"What…the f-fuck," The bluenette groaned her arms shooting up to hold her head. Her eyes remained closed, both the Surgeon and Therapists mouths almost dropped. "Oh god…where the hell am I," The pale girl moaned, trying to open her eyes. A yawn escaped her lips as Natsuki attempted sat up in her hospital bed, the sheet that was covering her naked body, falling down to her lap.

"Ara..superhuman indeed Nao," Shizuru blushed for a second before closing her eyes. Nao could only stare on in amazement. This wasn't possible, how could this kid keep waking up, when she said soon she meant at least a days time. This kid must have a strong will to get out of here. "Ara," Shizuru spoke up once again, "You are Natsuki Kuga, correct?".

The bluenette opened a green eye and peered at the brunette before her, in a white lab coat, and beside her a short red head Doctor in green scrubs. "Yeah," She yawned, her face still flushed from the tranquilizers, she felt so sleepy, so child like, like she had a care in the world. Natsuki rubbed her nose before staring at the ceiling, "Am I going to be here for a while?" her soft, child like question called out.

Shizuru's heart dropped at the sound of her voice. It was if she was a small, adorable, frightened child that she just wanted to hug and tell her it was going to be all right. She glanced to her side and saw Nao, still in an utter state of shock, just staring at the new patient before them. "Ara, I am Shizuru Fujino, I will be your Therapist for your stay at Kyoto Hospital. For the time being, Natsuki, welcome home."

-------- Author's Note--

I seriously need to type this down, its been stuck in my head for about two weeks I'd say. Anyway, were getting closer to Christmas now we can start singing the Twelve Days Of Christmas! Happy Holidays to all if I don't post again XD I hope I do! So let me know how you guys liked it, reviews seriously pump me up and everyone that reviews will now be getting a thank you message. This way I can always be on call with my reviewers :P

Oh and a side note..Nao, Mikoto and everyone is older than the 17 year old Natsuki!! The paragraph that Takeda is on the phone you only hear his side of the convo. My beta kinda got confused with it XD


	2. 56

I am so sorry! Me and my beta had a little miscommunication and she was able to get online and help me check it. Miscommunication, writers block and the fact that she has a job XP I rather not put an unedited version of a chapter on here, sorry to make you all wait…again! Next time there will be no miscommunication, such as by the middle to end of this week No Emotions WILL BE UPDATED! You may realllllyyy wanna check that chapter out ;) Anyway! My beta has already written it down and has promised to check it for me before the week is over, hopefully it won't take me that long to write it!

**Sorry Again!! R&R**

---

"And I don't care if you fire all of them and get a new crew. Just get that damn apartment house checked, you know how this city is turning out and I don't want to have to deal with the problems they are in other parts of Japan!" A man' voice rang out through the halls, followed by a loud smack of a phone crushing into its hook.

"I'd hate to be the one to tell him that the Police Department just dropped off that letter," A woman smiled as she sat in her cubical, typing up important documents that could be potentially be read at the next town meeting. "You know how he gets about this up and coming drug fixation, just imagine how he acts when he find out they caught one of them".

Her words were heard by the young woman in the cubical next to her. She closed her eyes and took a small gulp, she was just an intern, holding the letter that the older woman spoke of and not quite ready to deal with the Mayor's new attitude toward this serious issue. First he thought it was just a joke, something that could be squashed like a bug, he soon came to realize it wasn't just one bug, it was an infestation. The young girl gripped the envelope in her hands before standing up and making her way to the Mayor's shut glass office door.

"E-excuse me, Mayor Fujino? I..We seem to have received a letter from the Kyoto Police Department in regards to the drug situation," Her voice was shaky as her knuckles tapped against the door, hoping not to be yelled at.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the best time to be talking to the Mayor. "What the fuck do they want now? Is this another letter requesting that we buy them more guns, recruit them more Officers?" He growled his hands shot up to place his glasses on his front desk before rubbing his temples. This was the only reason that he wished he was not Mayor, yet his family had always been the long running Mayors of Kyoto.

"N-no Sir, it seems…I mean I haven't read it, but um Ritsu" The girl struggled with her words as her thumb shot up and pointed over her shoulder to show the Mayor who it was. "She um…well…she said that they caught someone." The intern closed her eyes and awaited for his voice to scream at her once more, but it never came. Instead she felt a breeze, opening her eyes she flinched as a loud smack went off right before her. Glancing to her hand she noticed the letter gone and the Mayor was already back at his desk reading away. "Why do I want to work here," She mumbled to herself as she walked back to her cubical.

_Mayor Fujino,_

_Hello again my dear Sir, it seems that we have been talking now for quiet along time. I may even begin to call you old friend, after this fiasco is done. I joke, but now onto the more serious matter. It seems that two of my Police Officers, while on patrol captured a drug runner down on Providence Road. _

_I'm sure that you are well educated on the procedure we follow but just to make sure I wrote it down for you, Sir. We first talk the runners language, then buy any illegal drug they have on them. With that evidence we have enough to get them in jail for possession and dealing. From there on we question the runner and get every bit of evidence we can before we send ourselves out like an army to take down drug dealers. _

_Now during this procedure things got out of hand and there were injuries. The total bill will be mentioned along the lines of this letter but are subject to change to do the seriousness, if any, the injuries suffer. As I stated before our Officers were following the procedure, they got to buy the drugs then things went hay wire as they proceeded to approach the suspect, ready to arrest them. _

_The suspect somehow managed to steal a gun, then began evading the procedures issued for the DRC, or drug running case. The suspect, later identified as Natsuki Kuga, escaped into the back alley, closely followed by Yuuichi Tate and Reito Kanzaki, each with their weapon drawn, both Police Officers were following the routine that is fallowed when any suspect shows suspicious activity, wielding a weapon or taking off._

_While chasing after the suspect one of my Officers, Yuuichi Tate, was grazed by a bullet, later receiving stitches to his wound; which will also be added to the total bill at the end. Reito Kanzaki finished the job, but there was a casualty, and no Sir I do not mean anyone died, but the suspect, it appears accidentally or perhaps, planned, shot themselves in the leg. Within the next hour we suspect that the Kyoto Hospital will have full details ready to tell you sir. _

_So far we have calculated that the bill of this whole fiasco will cost the city 2,000,000 yen _(approx. 21,704 USD)_. Now Sir we do realize that you would like to talk to us, and if that is the case I have left my number below for you to reach me at any time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Takeda Masashi _

"…Two million….Two million yen!?" Mayor Fujino's scream once again filled the building. 

_-_

"Lunch, lunch, oh how I love lunch," Mikoto sang happily as she made her way down the halls of the hospital. "Hey Mai, why do we have to go ask this lady what she wants for lunch, why doesn't she come down or call down just like the other patients?" The black haired girl asked playing with her braids as they turned a corner.

"Well Mikoto," Mai began, patting her friends head, "It seems as if this girl is putting up a struggle. One of the Nurses walked by the room and could hear what she said sounded like shouting. It would be best to give Nao a bit of help, don't you think, remember last time she dealt with a kid?"

Mikoto blinked and then nodded her head, she had just been employed when it happened. That's when she learned of Nao's temper and to never get on her bad side. It probably wasn't a good thing that she is a Surgeon and works with knives everyday.

The two were just about to enter the room when they heard a commotion inside.

-

The blue haired girl sitting in the hospital bed, her eyes closed peacefully as she was taking in the welcome. She ran her hand across her face, fingers tangling into her hair as her palm rubber her eye. A short exhale escaped her lips as her head tried to adjust to its new found pulsing sensation. "A fucking hospital…how the hell did I get" Natsuki questioned before her exposed eye opened widely, her mouth shutting in an instant.

A small growl sounded at the back of Natsuki's throat as she looked on at the two women in the room. The runner placed both of her hands at her sides and pushed off the hospital bed, attempting to get her leg out of the prop, and do what she did best, run.

"W-what the hell kid are you fucking insane?" Nao yelled as she ran over to the patients shoulder and pushed the girl back down. "Trying to run already won't be any good. You don't even have a hamstring in your right leg!" The Surgeon announced to the girl, wanting to give the bluenette a swift hit on the back of the head. "You know damn well that the police are going to question you any minute, any hour, any day. So rest up".

The Therapist only stared on at the view before her. Even though her friend had put up a valid case, the young girl was still attempting to lift herself up. "Ara, you don't seem to understand Natsuki," Shizuru sighed as she also made her way over to the girl.

"You have no right to use my name!" The bluenette yelled as she shrugged Nao's hand off of her shoulder. "This is just some fucking misunderstanding. I wasn't doing anything and the police just waltz over and start shooting at me!" Natsuki screamed, lying through her teeth.

"It just so happened that the Nurses that disrobed you found how many bags of cocaine on your innocent body?" Nao barked back. She never truly dealt with such a thick headed person, fortunately Natsuki Kuga came along to give her this opportunity. The red headed Surgeon placed her hand on top of her forehead and sighed.

"_More tranquilizers and she could die, on the other hand strangling her to shut her up would kill her too,_" The Surgeon thought. "Should I just call Searrs and ask her what to do?" Nao hated to deal with her boss, hated it beyond belief but she had no clue what to do with this girl before her.

That's when the girls decided to walk in. "Hello there new patient," Mikoto smiled as she walked into the room. "Oh, Mai look how skinny she is! You need to give her some of your cooking," The black hair girl nodded to herself as she patted her stomach, "Mai's cooking is the best!".

"Cooking?" Natsuki snarled, now realizing half of her body was showing "Why the fuck would I want any food, I want to get out of.." her sudden remark was cut off by a low, long growl from the sheet that was wrapped around her shoulders. The pale face of the suspect suddenly became a dark shade of red, it felt as if it was burning her skin right from her bone.

"Right, now what would you like to have?" Mai asked politely at the girl as she took a out a piece of paper and a pen from her cooking apron. Mai was never the best with memorizing orders, it didn't help that Mikoto was constantly looking for a talking or hugging companion, not that she complained, but she did feel a little bit stupid having to always carry around a pen and shreds of paper.

Natsuki sighed, running her hand through her hair as she laid against the bed, it was true if her stomach was howling, she was hungry. There was no point making an escape on an empty stomach, so why not live up a nice meal for once in her life then run like crazy out of here. "Yea…alright. I'll take two mayo sandwiches, maybe with a side of ramen" The bluenette exclaimed as if this were something she ate everyday.

"M..mayo sandwiches?" Nao exclaimed, turning her head to look at the Therapist. The girl wasn't serious was she? Mayo, on a piece of bread, that's it. This girl was as fit as a fucking rhino and she ate mayo sandwiches!? Was there some sort of new ingredient that's there putting in that disgusting mayonnaise these days that made you superhuman? "Alright I'm getting the hell out of here," The red head shook her head as she left the room.

The Therapist stared right back at Nao, they held the same shocked expression. "Ara..How does Ms. Kuga bare mayonnaise?" Shizuru questioned cradling her right arm as she placed two fingertips to her cheek as the rest curled beneath her chin. "Maybe that was the only thing she could scrounge up off of the streets," The brunette thought aloud as she closed her eyes before exclaiming, "Mai, if it would be of no trouble may you get me a cup of green tea while you are making that 'meal'?"

"Of course Shizuru," Mai smiled and jotted down the order, cutting her out of her thoughts. Did they even have mayo, she remembered seeing one jar in the way back, but wasn't sure if the Hospital had thrown it away, it was after all unhealthy.

"Ohh! Your gonna love Mai's ramen!" Mikoto announced excitedly, almost bouncing from her spot on the ground. "Come on Mai, lets go, you can make me some ramen too!" The black haired girl began to turn around and push her friend out of the door way, bumping into two people who had been just about to come in. "Haruka? Yukino? What are you two doing here?" The black haired girl asked, peering up at the two.

"Ara, I suppose I should go with them as well, I do need to write down a schedule of what we will be doing," Shizuru announced smiling at her new patient, she finally had time to talk to her. "Now if you excuse me?" The brunette began to turn when the blunette sat up from her bed.

The girl ran her fingers through her hair, a habit of some sort she was just developing, "Your going to be my Therapist right? Can you let me know what I'm in for?" Natsuki asked cradling the sheet around her neck to stay warm.

Shizuru turned back and smiled at the young girl. "Of course Ms. Kuga. May I take a seat? I have a feeling that I will be running around a lot today when Father catches word." The brunette picked up a chair from across the room and placed it next to Natsuki.

"Have you been informed with your condition?" The Therapist questioned which was answered with a shake of Natsuki's head. "Ara, well since I am no Surgeon like Nao, I can't explain it in great detail but due to your wounds you have no hamstring in your right leg. And from the look of it you may have a wound in your stomach. It should heal up fast, considering the way you body is tone" The Therapist turned her head, to cover the light blush that was now forming there. She would have been lieing if she said she hadn't taken a peek at Natsuki's naked form when she woke up.

Natsuki only stared at her Therapist in disbelief, had she really just said that? The patient covered her head with the sheet and let out a small groan, "They could have atleast given me a fucking gown, isn't that what their called?" The blunette sighed before popping her head back up, after she recovered from a blush of her own.

The room became silent as the Therapist was unsure what to say next, should she go over the procedure, should she attempt to talk to this girl about the Kyoto Police Department, should she bring up the topic of drugs? Shizuru, for once in her life, had absolutely no clue, what to do.

"Hey..doctor..how long am I going to be in here?" Natsuki asked breaking the silence, her eyes following the pattern on the ceiling tile. "There going to come in here..and take me to jail right, I can't pay this bill. I don't have any money once so ever," The blunettes tone in her voice dropped, it contained no emotion as she talked, no expression filled her face, it was simply blank.

"Ara, it all depends on Ms. Kuga's progress, if she is as fit as a rhino as I have heard, then a few months should do it. Don't concern yourself with bills or money or the Police Department, while you are here Ms. Kuga you get better we worry about the price of everything later. Now it is not my place to talk about the KPD but I do not believe that they could just drag you away, I'm sure they are getting a hold of your parents right now." The brunette smiled as her hand reached down and patted the bedside.

"My parents are dead," Natsuki replied, turning her head, her green eyes staring into Shizuru's crimson ones. "My mom died when I was little, she used to be the money maker you know. She was this big scientist working on this project that was going on the rise. My dad, now that's a different story. He was cheating on my mom with some woman from America, when my mom died he got all of her money. The guy drove to an airport, suitcase in hand and waltz right onto a plane to be rich with that girl. He left me in that airport. Do you know how many days I waited doc?" The blunette asked, this time she received a shaking head, "56 days, I lived off of stealing peoples luggage, stealing their food, picking through the trash, I even slept on the waiting seats."

"Wanna know what my favorite number is?" Natsuki asked and without an answer she continued, "56, because in fifty-six days I learned to be independent, I learned that asshole was never coming back." The blunette smiled softly at the Therapist before looking back at the ceiling. "I'm fine once I accepted fate ya know? Like there's no way I'm getting out of here with a empty stomach."

Shizuru laughed softly, "What a wise choice Ms. Kuga," The brunette let her hand linger from the bed onto her new patient's hip, gently caressing it. "You have been through so much, this is time for you to finally rest. Take all the time you need." The words that the brunette spoke were true, she could never let such a passionate lie pass through her innocent lips.

The young girl flinched before relaxing, it was her job after all. She was a Doctor, Therapist, whatever they were called, she didn't care all she knew was that her job included touching her patients and with the way she was touching her the way she was now, making her stomach do flips and her heart race, she was fine with it. "Oh..hey don't tell those Officers that..about the fifty-six days ok..I mean.." Natsuki bit her tongue, it was stupid of her to tell this woman she just met a story she held dear to her heart. She didn't want anyone to see her weakness and yet this Therapits…

"Ara, you have my word," Shizuru announced, her hand spreading out so her fingertips felt more of the girls side. The fingers unconsciously traveled up, their tips brushing against where the girl's hip and leg connected. Why was she doing this? She never was so physical with a patient before, unless it was to do an exercise or roll them over. But the skin under her hands felt so smooth, she wished a sheeted barrier was missing. The brunette shook her head before yanking her hand away.

The sudden action caused the patient to realize exactly where the delightful hand was. Natsuki's face turned beat red as she tried to stutter something to say ,"I…um..therapy?". The girl shook her head before diving underneath the covers once more. This was going to be a tough couple of days. It was bad enough just talking to the girl and now letting her touch her, why was she becoming such a softy this fast? It must have been the empty stomach, it had to be, her brain couldn't function without food, the Therapist probably needed some too.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile at the girls actions. She was too adorable for her own good, even if she did not realize it. "I shall go see if our order is ready Ms. Kuga, I will be back in just a short bit," The brunette rose from her seat, her eyes glued to the figure beneath the sheet. "Perhaps I will find a gown for you as well?" She chuckled when she saw the nodding of a head under the cover. "I'll be back." The Therapist announced before taking a few steps to the door, her head glancing at the girl one last time, catching the girl peeking out from her covers, only to dive back in when she saw she was caught.

"Ara ara," Shizuru sighed as she lightly fanned herself with her hand. She had no time to recover from her encounter, as soon as she began walking down the hallway she noticed the sound of muffled shouting. "Oh dear," The brunette mumbled as she walked toward the front desk. The Therapist leaned over the counter and noticed an annoyed Yohko gripping her head while listening to the angry person on the phone. "Yohko," She called out.

Yohko whipped her head up from her current downward position and smiled. She eagerly walked over and handed the cordless phone to Shizuru in an instant. With a sigh of relief she placed her hands behind her head and began to walk down to the cafeteria, "Hm, I wonder if Midori has her break now?"

"_And another thing if you think I'm going to be paying that bill your out of your f-" The man on the phone screamed into his end of the receiver only to be cut off._

"Father," Shizuru replied into the phone recognizing the voice within seconds, her tone making it seem as if she was astonished by his actions. "Don't tell me you've been harassing poor Ms. Sagisawa all day long?" The brunette smiled as she teased her Father.

"_Ah Shizuru, my kin, how have you been my child?" The man asked, smiling as he picked up his glasses from his desk and placed them onto the bridge of his nose. "You know your mother has been asking of you, we just haven't had time, you know with all these fiascos and all. I heard they just picked up a runner, a damn good thing to, we need to clean the streets of those filth. They are nothing but good for nothing, down right sad dependent.."._

The brunette interrupted before the Mayor had time to finish, true she had the same opinion as her Father, but there was something she was now beginning to see, "Father, I assure you that they are all not like that. Some just have to conquer demons and must do that to survive. Not all stand alike Father, that's like saying you group them all together just like numbers, 8, 9, 10. We'll what if there was one that stood away from the group, what if there was a number 56?"


End file.
